Misaki x Usagi Fantasy
by DementedDreams
Summary: Lol look at the genre and the title ;3 So Misaki had been acting strange but Usagi can't figure out why? What happeneds when he peeks in Misaki's room when Misaki is doing something private? Special twist at the end :D


Usami Akihiko sat at his laptop trying to focus on his latest novel. But events that had happened earlier had caused him to become too distracted. He cigarettes lasted for a shorter time than usual, a sign that meant he was upset. Usami sat back and ran a hand through his hair. He stared at the ceiling remembering what had happened.

Usagi-san had made his way out of his room and to the kitchen wearing his usual attire. He made his way around to hug Misaki from behind. Misaki had just finished making dinner for himself and was about to grab a container for his lovers share of the meal to be eaten later.

"Usagi-san go get ready for your meeting." was all Misaki said as he pried himself from his lovers grasp

This earned a confused stare from his lover. Where was Misaki's shout of him being an idiot, telling him to let go, putting up a huge fuss? Instead his face was confused and in a daze as if he were lost in thought.

"I rescheduled it for next weekend." Usagi replied blankly

Suddenly Misaki turned to face his lover eyes wide with shock.

"But you've been planning this for weeks! Why did you reschedule?!"

Before he could answer Misaki had stormed off and locked himself in his room.

Usami sighed and got up. He found Misaki's behavior rather odd and not normal Misaki odd either. He went down to the living room to get a cold drink. Upon passing Misaki's room on the way back though he stopped. The unmistakable sound of Misaki's moan reached his ears. The door was cracked so he quietly looked it. He froze at the sight before him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Misaki pounded his pillow with all his might. It had been an hour since he had blown up on Usagi-san. Misaki sighed as he felt guilt wipe over him. He laid back down.

_I was just looking forward to being alone tonight. I didn't want Usagi-san to interrupt my fun._

Quietly Misaki got up and tiptoed away, careful not to alert Usagi. He went downstairs and grabbed a container that he had stored in the back of the fridge. Once he was upstairs he closed the door leaving it cracked. Closing it would only make noise and give him away.

_Maybe if I'm quiet I can still do it before-_

His alarm clock went off and Misaki felt a vibration course through his body. He stumbled forward to the dresser and leaned on it for support. He let out a loud moan by mistake as he felt the object rub his prostate. Suddenly Misaki heard the door creak. Ignoring it though, Misaki grit his teeth and endured the agonizing torture as he felt his climax begin to build up inside of him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Usami leaned a bit closer at the sight before him. Here was his Misaki, who was so enraged at him, panting and moaning, his face red as blood. Usami placed his hand on the door and only pushed it enough so it creaked before he drew back. This wasn't like Misaki at all. Something was up.

_Maybe if I watch a bit longer I can figure out what's going on._

Looking back inside Usami saw Misaki gone. He looked around from what he could make of and found Misaki's reflection in the mirror across the room. He gulped as he pants began to tighten at the sight of his lover stripping slowly.

_I better find out fast. I might not be able to stay here much longer._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When the vibrations ended Misaki allowed himself to fall to his knees. He felt as if he were on edge. He looked up at the clock.

_The next vibration goes off in a half hour…_

Slowly Misaki got up and walked over to the mirror. His face was so red and his breath was fogging up the glass. It began to turn him on. Slowly Misaki unbuttoned his shirt, watching his reflection as he did so. He shivered as it slid off the shoulder, down his arms, and to the ground. Misaki hugged himself with one arm as the other one played with his left nipple. Misaki moaned and panted as he shuddered from the pleasure.

"U-Usagi-s-san…" he moaned

Next were his pants. He undid them quickly and slid them down his long legs. Misaki walked over to the bed and sat on it leaning back. His reflection was still visible, just from the side. He gasped as his fingers made feather light touches all around his now hard cock. Misaki's fingers danced on his cock as he began to beg his lover from afar.

"U-Usagi-san! Please… m-more!"

Misaki stood up and carefully removed his underwear. He grabbed a remote that he had put next to his butt from them and threw them aside. Then getting up he bent over and looked around in his night drawer until he found duct tape. He taped the remote to the side of his leg and made sure it was secure. Misaki stood up and inspected himself in the mirror.

_Oh my god…I feel so fucking sexy right now_

Misaki got on his knees and turned around. He spread his legs and, looking back, wiggled his butt in front of the mirror. This made a smile spread across his face as he chuckled lightly. Using one hand he spread his ass cheeks and grabbed a ring that stuck out of his butt. He gently pulled at it, gasping as it moved to go back to the position it was originally in. Misaki leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Usami had to tear his eyes away from the sight before him. His pants had become too uncomfortable, his dick begging to be freed from restraint. Misaki was ALWAYS shy about being touched, being kissed, being made love to with him, WITH ANYONE, and yet here he was on his bedroom floor playing with his ass.

"Usagi-san! I'm gonna-!"

Usami looked just in time and Misaki sat upright and covered his mouth to muffle his scream as he came all over the floor. Usami could only watch in amazement and lust. Misaki suddenly laughed.

"Thank god Usagi-san isn't really in here. He'd be going crazy over my body right now. At least for now I can play with my own body how I want to… I wonder where Usagi-san is…"

Usami sighed in relief before his face twisted in anger

_So he blew up on me because he wanted to masturbate? That's good. It means he's not cheating. WAIT NO! That brat got mad at me over this? I would've left him alone if he had told me! I think…_

Before Usami could respond he heard the clinking of metal and Misaki gasp. He looked in for the umpteenth time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Misaki gasped as the cool metal of the chain connected to his collar brushed his bare skin. He was fixing a pair of cat ears in his hair, having already fasted the tail to his waist and the collar to his neck. He looked in the mirror, blushing and smiling.

"U-Usagi-san, won't you p-play with m-me?"

Misaki froze as he heard a loud thud. He crept over to the bed and bent over it, watching the door. Misaki sighed as he leaned back and reached under the mattress. But before he could get the item he wanted vibration coursed throughout his body again. Misaki, caught off guard yelled, as his cock twitched repeatedly. Misaki grabbed the base, gently stoking it. He sucked on the fingers of his other hand and pressed them over the rose-colored head of his cock, playing with it. Ten minutes passed before the vibrations stopped and upon releasing his cock entirely, Misaki came again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Usami watched impatiently as is lover fiddled around under the mattress until finally Misaki's mouth spread into a devious smile. He pulled his hand out to reveal a large red dildo. Usami's eyes went big as he stepped away. This was getting painful to watch. Literally… Walking back to his room he stripped himself of his top and undid his pants letting his dick breathe. He sat at his desk and tried to ignore Misaki knowing he'd screw him until he begged for more later but the loud yells and moans that called his name made his dick grow impossibly harder.

Usami stood up frustrated and went to Misaki's room. Without peeking in he quietly entered. Misaki had his eyes closed and was kneeling by his bed with his hands thrusting the rubber dick in and out of his ass at a feverish pace. His voice was blocking all other sound.

"Ah…U-Usa-! Usagi-san…Ah…oh god yes…fuck me more…Usagi-san!"

Usami went to stand behind Misaki and enjoy the view. His ass was a little too low though. Usami grabbed Misaki's hips and pulled his hips up. Misaki twisted out of his grasp to face him and blushed an even deeper red than before.

Usami smirked and leaned down to kiss his shocked lover. Grabbing a hold of Misaki's hips he hoisted his lover up and in turn Misaki wrapped his legs around Usami's waist. Misaki held Usami's face in his hands and he moaned into the kiss.

"How long were you watching?" he asked between kisses

Usami broke the kiss to look at his lover. His hair was messy and some clung down due to his fake ears. The tail had been duct taped to his lower back securely. His collar was on kind of tight and the chain was strong… strong enough to drag him. Usami licked his lips and looked back up at the teen.

"Since you started."

Usami leaned up to kiss his lover as his hand reached around to Misaki's ass with the dildo still inside him. He gripped it and began to pleasure Misaki's ass with it.

"Ah…Usagi-…wait..no!"

Usami became irritated.

"Just a moment ago, you were moaning my name."

Still messing with Misaki's ass, Usami carried Misaki to the window in the living room and set him down in front of it. Then grabbing the chain, he pulled Misaki closer.

"I think a certain kitty needs to be punished."

Usami gently tugged at the chain making it so that Misaki had to crawl and face the window. His cock revived itself at the thought of what Usagi could do to him. It sent a chill down his spine.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Misaki pressed against the window moaning heavily and Usagi licked his ass repeatedly. He had shoved the timed vibrator he had in his ass earlier back in and had it on full blast for the past few minutes. The cold of the glass against his body made him shudder.

He had been commanded not to touch himself though, an area that desperately need attention. He rubbed against the mirror to create some friction only to have his ass slapped hard which made him yelp in pain.

"Bad ," usagi whispered in his ear while grabbed his cock, "gets the attention it needs later. Okay?"

When he didn't respond Misaki felt another hard slap to the ass that sent a painful warmth throughout it. He arched his back. Usagi had full control of him and he loved it.

Usagi pressed himself against Misaki's body allowing his hard dick to rest in between his ass cheeks. Misaki tried to grind himself against Usagi but Usagi grabbed his hips and held them in place. Misaki gasped and panted as Usagi nibbled, licked, bit, and kissed his neck and ears. Finally he pressed the head against Misaki's entrance.

But instead of penetrating he leaned forward and whispered in Misaki's ear.

"Beg or I'll do you on the balcony."

Misaki froze entirely. Usagi-san was being so aggressive and authoritive, just like in his fantasy. He choked a little when Usagi pulled on his chain and repeated the words.

"Now."

Misaki shut his eyes tight.

"U-Usagi-san…please…"

"Please what?"

"Please t-touch me…"

"And?"

Usagi had began to probe Misaki with the head of his cock. Misaki yelled as he was stretched by his lover repeatedly.

"Beg properly. Tell me everything you want."

Misaki sighed and turned his head to look at Usagi. His eyes were full of lust mixed with anger and love.

"Usagi-san…please…f-fuck me…"

Misaki say Usagi grin devilishly before he slammed himself into his lovers ass. Misaki yelled out in pleasure. But Usagi, keeping his dick buried in Misaki, picked him up ,keeping his legs spread, and opened the balcony door.

"Usagi-san! Wha-?! But I-…Ah!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Usami relentlessly screwed Misaki's ass feeling the pleasure build up inside him. The vibrations from the vibrator rubbed against his head was enough to make him go mad as he drilled his lover ass as hard as he could. Carefully setting his lover on his feet he pushed his to the edge and put his hands on the railing. Usami covered Misaki's hands with his own as his lover begged and pleaded for more.

Reaching around, he fiercely stroked his lovers cock, wanting them to cum together. He bit the shoulder of Misaki, gently but hard enough to leave a mark.

"Misaki…" he muttered before he came

A second later Usami's hand was covered Misaki's seed. He allowed Misaki to catch his breath before pushing his hand to Misaki's mouth. Misaki suckled on Usagi's finger until the cum was all gone.

Usami picked up his weakened lover and carried him to bed. He pulled the sheets back and laid next to his lover. He unbuckled to the collar and threw it to the side. Usami kissed Misaki's forehead and muttered those three sweet words to his beloved.

"I love you…Misaki."

"I love you too Usagi-san."

Misaki snuggled up next to Usami's chest and they drifted off into a restful sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Misaki sat there frozen as his eyes finished reading the last of the page.

"So what did you think?"

"U-Usagi-san…"

"Yes?"

"WHAT THE HELL?! SINCE WHEN HAVE WE EVER DONE ANY OF THAT CRAZY MADNESS."

Fuelled by adrenaline Misaki tore the book in half and tossed it at his lover.

"It's just a fantasy."

"Well, keep your fantasies about me to yourself because I am never doing that!"

Misaki got up and walked to the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

"Never say never Misaki" Usagi-san muttered as he went upstairs

He was greeted by a package that came earlier that day. Upon open the package he grinned down at the large red dildo in the box


End file.
